The Temptation
by FireOfInspiration
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be there, Thomas knew that. But as usual, WICKED had other plans. On HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! So... this is my first FanFiction and I gotta say... I'm really excited! First of all, I must warn you, English is NOT my first language, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Second of all, I absolutely LOVE Maze Runner! And most of all, I love Newt. I've had this plot in my head for so long and well, for ****a long time I've read lots of stories that I've enjoyed so much, and after a lot of thought I decided that it was my turn to write, and to see how far I could get.**

**ALSO! Anything that you recognize, it -obviously- doesn't belong to me. I'll probably use both, the movie and the book as a reference.**

**IMPORTANT! This first part is just like the first chapters of the book, so all the _italics _are the parts that come from the book; feel free to skip all of those.**

**That being said, I hope you like it.**

**Remember to review, any comments are welcome.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_He began his new life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air._

_Metal ground against metal; a lurching shudder shook the floor beneath him. He fell down at the sudden movement and shuffled backward on his hands and feet, drops of sweat beading on his forehead despite the cool air. His back struck a hard metal wall; he slid along it until he hit the corner of the room. Sinking to the floor, he pulled his legs up tight against his body, hoping his eyes would soon adjust to the darkness._

_With another jolt, the room jerked upward like an old lift in a mine shaft._

_Harsh sounds of chains and pulleys, like the workings of an ancient steel factory, echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls with a hollow, tinny whine. The lightless elevator swayed back and forth as it ascended, turning the boy's stomach sour with nausea; a smell like burnt oil invaded his senses, making him feel worse. He wanted to cry, but no tears came; he could only sit there, alone, waiting._

_My name is Thomas, he thought._

_That … that was the only thing he could remember about his life._

_The room continued its ascent, swaying; Thomas grew immune to the ceaseless rattling of the chains that pulled him upward. A long time passed. Minutesstretched into hours, although it was impossible to know for sure because every second seemed an eternity. No. He was smarter than that. Trusting his instincts, he knew he'd been moving for roughly half an hour._

_Strangely enough, he felt his fear whisked away like a swarm of gnats caught in the wind, replaced by an intense curiosity. He wanted to know where he was and what was happening._

With his head pounding, he scrambled on his knees and started to crawl, hoping to find an exit.

Nothing.

From what it seemed, it was a perfect square. Almost like being on a box. Just as he was about to return to his corner, he felt something. There. It was small and cold.

A flash of a red light helped him to see better.

It was a hand.

And its owner was unconscious.

The girl -he noticed- was laying on her side, opposite from him. Her long hair covering her face.

For a moment, he felt a wave of panic rushing through him like heat. Was she even alive? It was the soft movement that indicated that she was breathing that calmed him down.

What happened to her? He had a dread feeling of seeing her in there. Like she didn't belong there.

Suddenly, the room stopped moving with a halt making him fall on the floor, nearly crushing his companion.

_A minute passed. Two. He looked in every direction but saw only darkness; he felt along the walls again, searching for a way out. But there was nothing, only the cool metal. He groaned in frustration; his echo amplified through the air, like the haunted moan of death. It faded, and silence returned. He screamed, called for help, pounded on the walls with his fists._

_Nothing._

"Somebody, help!"

He moved back to the now familiar femenine figure. Was there a way out?

_A loud clank rang out above him and he sucked in a startled breath as he looked up. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, and Thomas watched as it expanded. A heavy grating sound revealed double sliding doors being forced open. After so long in darkness, the light stabbed his eyes; he looked away, covering his face with both hands._

_He heard noises above—voices—and fear squeezed his chest._

_"Look at that shank."_

_"How old is he?"_

_"Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt."_

_"You're the klunk, shuck-face."_

_"Dude, it smells like feet down there!"_

_"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie."_

_"Ain't no ticket back, bro."_

"Slim it!" A loud voice came over the rest making everything grow silent. "What... is that?"

A figure jumped into the box making Thomas jump back.

"It's a girl." The voice said on a thick accent.

Silence. Then a lot of voices rang at the same time making Thomas wince.

"A girl?"

"I got dibs!"

"What's she looks like?"

"How old is she?"

"Two Greenies?!"

He felt a sudden anger at the voices. What was wrong with them? It was a girl, yes. But couldn't they see the state she was in? Thomas turned to the boy that had jumped in. He was rather tall, with blonde hair that came to his shoulders and a square jaw. He stood there, looking confused.

Something triggered inside of Thomas, like waking him up. "Please, help her."

The blonde one looked at him and nodded almost to himself.

"Slim it!" He hissed at the boys.

Someone lowered some ropes, and Thomas helped the other guy to get the still unconscious body out of there. Finally, someone lowered two ropes from above, the end of each tied into a big loop.

_Thomas hesitated, then stepped into it with his right foot and clutched the rope as he was yanked toward the sky. Hands reached down, lots of hands, grabbing him by his clothes, pulling him up. The world seemed to spin, a swirling mist of faces and color and light. A storm of emotions wrenched his gut, twisted and pulled; he wanted to scream, cry, throw up. The chorus of voices had grown silent._

"What happened to her?" The same blonde boy asked, and it took him a moment to realize that the question was directed to him.

"I-I... I don't know. I woke up and sh-she was like that." He stammered out, never taking his eyes out of the body that was on the grass. She seemed familiar... and so out of place. The dread came back to him.

"You know her?"

He blinked. "N-no," He lied. "I can't remember anything." That much wasn't a lie, he thought relieved. Then panic hit him full force, why couldn't he remember anything?

"You sure?" This time, another boy asked. He had an air of autority around him and stood there with a frown. His dark skin covered in sweat.

Thomas nodded.

"Med-jacks!"

_Thomas wondered what that word meant—he knew he'd heard it before—but then he was abruptly knocked aside. Two older boys were pushing their way through the crowd—one was tall with a buzz cut, his nose the size of a fat lemon. The other was short and actually had gray hair already conquering the black on the sides of his head. Thomas could only hope they'd make some sense of everything._

_"So what do we do with her?" the taller one asked, his voice much higher pitched than Thomas expected._

_"How should I know?" _The same boy with the frown asked_. "You two shanks are the Med-jacks—figure it out."_

_Med-jacks, Thomas repeated in his head, a light going off. They must be the closest thing they have to doctors. The short one was already on the ground, kneeling beside the girl, feeling for her pulse and leaning over to listen to her heartbeat._

_"Who said Clint had first shot at her?" someone yelled from the crowd. There were several barks of laughter. "I'm next!"_

Anger shot out again. She was barely alive!

"_If anybody touches this girl_," He heard someone said, "_you're gonna spend the night sleepin' with the Grievers in __the Maze__. Banished, no questions. Ain't nobody better touch her! Nobody!"_

The med-jacks carried the girl to what it looked like a house-building.

The dark-skined boy was looking at Thomas.

_"Nice to meet ya, shank," the boy said. "Welcome to the Glade."_

* * *

**Should I go on? If I do, next Chapter will be in the girl's point of view, and hopefully I'll get more time to check the chapters and correct as m****uch as I can. Review! Maybe 5 reviews?**

**W****.I.C.K.E.D. Is good.**

**-FireOfInspiration**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this took longer that I expected. But here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Again: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

**lily1994: Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Her eyes opened with a start. Her head was pounding and she felt like she had been asleep for days. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to focus on something that could tell her where she was.

Her mind was just like the place she was.

Full of darkness.

The smell of metal and burnt oil hit her nose making her dizzy. Her mind became even foggier.

The last thing she remembered was a gasp of air and something moving before she passed out.

* * *

She had a dream. Voices sounded everywhere like soft whispers. Nameless faces appeared in front of her; one of them stuck in her mind along with a name.

A boy.

Thomas.

* * *

It was a scream of pain what brought her back to reality.

She tried to open her eyes, but these refused to accomplish.

Another scream sounded, this time with yelling; she couldn't understand what they were saying, but she could tell they were frustrated and angry. She didn't wanted to deal with that, she was tired, so tired… She wanted to go back to her unconscious state, where she didn't felt confused and her mind could wander anyplace without giving her a headache.

She started to drift, her body began to relax. Just a little more…

_"__How's the Greenie?"_

_"__Still unconscious."_

_"__She okay?"_

_"__We think so."_

_"__What's going to happen?"_

_"__Don't know."_

The voices sounded close to her until they surrounded her, and she felt annoyed. Couldn't they just keep it down?

She felt a hand on her wrist and her eyes opened.

"Don't touch me," She glared at the boy that stood next to her and pulled her hand to herself.

The boy, clearly not expecting her to be awake, gasped and took a step back. "Calm do-"

"Where am I?" She growled standing up.

"Is alright, love," Said a new voice with an odd accent. She turned her head to see a tall blonde boy leaning against the door frame. He had a square jaw and his lips were pulled into a smirk.

She felt her gaze harden. "Don't call me that."

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like that.

The day started began as normal as you could get. Runners went to the maze. Everyone else went to work. The alarm that indicated that the new greenie was arriving sounded. The box came up. Newt helped to get it open.

That's when everything changed.

The greenie – Thomas – wasn't alone.

No, right next to him was another person.

But not only that. His companion wasn't only unconscious.

It was also a _bloody girl_.

Newt had jumped into a box to make sure that his eyes were right. And for the first time ever since they've been there more than one person came from the box, a girl being one of them.

They placed her on a room next to Ben.

After interrogating Thomas, Newt had gone to Ben's room, leaving him on his own to find Chuck. They needed to make a gathering. No one could deny it.

"How's the Greenie?" He had asked Jeff as they went to check on the girl.

"Still unconscious."

"She okay?"

"We think so." A pause. "What's going' to happen?"

"Don't know." As much as Newt hated giving that kind of answer, he was tired, and he couldn't find the energy to say something but the truth. Plus, how could they know? For everything they knew she could have been send by a mistake. Or to kill them all.

He leaned against the wall as Jeff bent over to check the girl's pulse when her eyes opened.

"Don't touch me," She glared at Jeff and pulled her hand to herself.

Jeff's eyes glowed with panic as a gasp left his mouth, clearly not expecting it. He took a step back, almost falling on himself. Newt had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "Calm do-"

"Where am I?" She growled standing up.

"Is alright, love," He smirked when she looked at him. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her lip curled into a snarl.

"Don't call me that."

Newt's smirk only widened.

"Then how do you want me to call you?" His voice dripping with sarcasm. He was pushing it, a part of him told him to stop, but he couldn't. He didn't wanted to. It was nice to have someone –other than Alby- to talk to him like that.

"_Who are you?" _

"The name's Newt, _love_."

"Don't call me that!"

"Do you prefer Greenie?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, so, she closed it again. Newt felt his gaze soften when she looked down. He took a step forward. "Hey, it's okay."

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"You gonna tell me your name?"

Her eyes met his and she said one word. "Nina."

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Hopefully next chapters will be longer, I have so many ideas! Review!**

**W****.I.C.K.E.D. Is good.**

**-FireOfInspiration**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been dealing with a lot of homework and exams. Argh! I'm sure you undestand.**

**Thank you so much for those who left their reviews!**

**InvisibleSoul4: Here it is!**

**ReallyGone: Really? Thank you! Here's the new chapter, hope you like it! :)**

**Eowilmathiel: Here it is!**

**Briianna: Thank you! We'll see about that... Hope you like this chapter!**

**Again: Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Nina let another frown take over her features as she studied the place she was in.

The Glade, as Newt had told her, consisted of a big field surrounded by huge walls that seemed to go forever. As she'd walked down the stairs behind said boy's tall form, she had noticed some other boys in the room, all of them staring at her. Some glaring and others gaping at her like she was a piece of meat.

She felt disgusted as she remembered.

She'd hoped that some fresh air would help her get rid of the cloudiness of her mind; now all she wanted to do was to crawl back upstairs and try to wake up from that terrible nightmare.

How could she remember the basics, but not her parents' name?

Nothing made sense.

* * *

She hadn't said a word since she had told him her name.

And Newt was more than okay with that. After everything that happened over the last couple of hours, the last thing he wanted to do was to deal with a curious Greenie.

He had taken her out – at Jeff's suggestion – so she could get familiar with her new home and maybe even calm down a little. However her eyes didn't seemed to stay still. As she took everything in, he noticed the way she traced everything, almost as if she was trying to remember it all.

Her eyes shined with curiosity and confusion, her hands shook nervously as she chewed on her bottom lip.

With all and that, Newt was watching her in awe as she moved her head around.

Not like he was the only one, there were others that seemed to stop every now and then just to take a look of the new girl. After all, it was the first girl they'd seen, since neither of them could remember anything about their old life.

Sure, the girl was kind of pretty. With long hair that fell down her back and big eyes that seemed to be alert all the time – maybe that was due the situation she was in. She wasn't short, however 5 foot 8 still seemed small against Newt's 6 foot 2 towering frame.

Lo and behold, she stood out like a sore thumb.

He felt a wave of compassion towards the girl, she would need someone in this place.

Before he could even open his mouth a loud boom exploded through the air, followed by a horrible crunching, grinding sound.

The walls were closing.

* * *

The ground was shaking and so was Nina, _what was happening?_

She looked to one of the big openings in the wall and felt her mouth open and her eyes go wide.

_The freaking walls were closing!_

Was that even possible? She met Newt's eyes with her own. They were filled with concern, nothing else.

No surprise or anxiety.

Just concern.

For her.

Did she looked as terrified as she was feeling? How could he not be acting like her?

The other walls were closing too. Leaving her trapped.

Her head was going crazy with different emotions; fear, confusion, worry. Did that happen often?

When the ground stopped shaking, she realized she was frozen in her spot. Her throat felt dry and her head was spinning.

"Guess I should have warned you," said Newt with a nervous chuckle.

Nina blinked. "Does that… i-is that… why–"

"Whoa, calm down," a hand touched her shoulder. "That's normal."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "How is that even normal?" Surprised by how calm her voice sounded.

"You get used to it. Happens every night, they'll open again in the morning," he shrugged. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

* * *

She hadn't realized how hungry she was until they got her something to eat. Her entire body was craving food and now she sat under a tree, satisfied.

Her mind seemed to work even better now.

Newt cleared his throat. "So, how do you–"

"Am I the only girl here?"

Newt blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Am I the only girl here?" she said slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Yes," he paused. "We're not sure of how did that happen, two years and you're the first–"

"You've been here two years?! How did all of you ended up here?!"

He held his hand up, silencing her. "I'm not going to answer your questions. Not yet anyway."

She started protesting. "But you were the one that–"

"I know," he said annoyed. "I'm not answering anything. You'll have to wait till tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's no answer."

"It is for now," he smirked.

Nina rolled her eyes mumbling under her breath making Newt laugh. "It's not that bad. Before you know it you'll be at the Tour."

She scrunched her nose. "Tour?"

It was Newt's turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

What happened to the girl that barely said two words?

All the Greenies – Newt decided – are the same. No matter how much they cry, klunk their pants or whatever, you always end up with a headache.

Would it be too much to ask for the Greenbeans to come up the box with the same knowledge they had?

Always the same questions.

Bloody creators.

This time, was no different. By the time it was almost time to go to sleep, Newt realized that he had no idea of what to do with the girl. Normally, they would get a sleeping bag or a hammock and stuck the boy outside, but with the girl…

The first girl either of them had seen.

He remembered the way the Gladers had reacted when they had first saw her. The way they were looking at her.

His eyes fell on Nina as she leaned to the tree and looked to the sky sleepily. She looked so out of place and so innocent. His heart gave a squeeze as he made a decision.

He poked her leg with his foot. "Come on."

* * *

"So… I'm supposed to sleep in here?"

"Yeah."

"In your room?"

"Apparently."

"With you?"

"Why not?"

Newt watched in amusement as she frowned. "I though the new ones slept outside."

"We'll just make an exception," he shrugged.

"Why?"

He sighed, suddenly feeling extremely tired. "Do you really think we're letting you stay with those shanks who haven't seen a girl?"

She raised her eyebrow, challenge clear in her eyes. "And you'll be any better?"

"I controlled myself pretty well the entire day," he told her with a cheeky smile. "Besides, we both know that you're more comfortable around me than all of those slintheads."

"I wouldn't know," she smirked, and it was the first time that she had made an expression that wasn't a frown. "You seem to be taken with me, considering that you haven't let me speak to anyone other than Jeff and yourself."

"I was just making sure you wouldn't be trying to kill anyone that stood on your way," he said without missing a beat. "Didn't want this afternoon repeating the entire day."

She scoffed. "Please, I would hardly call that a murder attempt."

"I don't know… I was sure you were about to jump on Jeff."

She shrugged. "So, what? I was a little startled, you cannot really blame me for that."

"You had a crazy look on your face."

She scowled, he grinned.

Newt pointed to the battered mattress. "Sleep."

"I can't sleep on that. I'll take the sleeping bag."

"No."

"Newt– "

"Nina."

"I'll sleep on the floor!"

"No, you'll take the mattress and go to sleep."

"But–"

"_Damn it! _Just go to sleep."

Silence.

"Fine," she said curtly lying down and covering with a sheet. With a huff and one last glare at Newt, she turned on her side and faced away from him.

Newt shook his head and prepared to go to bed.

_Bloody girls._

* * *

The next morning Nina woke up with a hand shaking her shoulder, soon enough, Newt's face appeared in front of her with a smirk on place. "Rise and shine."

She groaned.

He snickered.

"Come on, I got something to show you."

With a sigh she stood up.

"Wait, here," said Newt before turning around and walking away.

Nina saw him make his way around the bodies of the sleeping boys and looked up. The light was dim and the walls were still closed. She closed her eyes, trying to escape from reality. Trying to locate a memory, anything.

Nothing.

Not a damn thing.

She remembered everything, yet nothing.

She knew what a car was; she couldn't remember ever been on one.

Her memories were there, she was sure of it. She would get flashes, nothing concrete, but flashes nonetheless. It was like trying to see through a wall of a _really _thick crystal. Or like if there was a wall of water in between.

It was really weird.

Her train of though was interrupted when she saw Newt running in her direction, a boy was behind him. As soon as Newt passed in front of her, she followed him. Ignoring the other person that was following them.

Newt stopped and so did she and the mystery boy. The high wall standing in front of them.

"What are those?" she heard the boy whisper. She turned her head to see what he was talking about.

"When you bloody need to know, you'll know, Greenie."

_Greenie? _She thought she was the Newbie of the month, or so had Newt told her.

"Well, it's kind of stupid to send me to a place where nothing makes sense and not answer my questions… shank,"

Newt broke out in a laugh, but quickly cut it off. "I like you, Greenie. Now shut it and let me show you something."

Nina broke her trance and turned to see the boy. He wasn't much taller than she was, maybe around 5 foot 9. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

Something triggered as she looked at his eyes.

She felt her own eyes widen.

She knew him from yesterday.

But not from the Glade.

No.

It came from one of her flashes right before she had woken up.

A face along with a name.

A boy.

Thomas.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Don't forget to review, I'd love to know what you think. **

**WICKED is good.**

**-FireOfInspiration**


End file.
